


Holiday

by Tuatara_Cda



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-03-01 13:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2774180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuatara_Cda/pseuds/Tuatara_Cda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The company ask you about Thanksgiving. I don't know how many chapters I'll write for this, but I'll write for it until I fell it's run it's course. Might make it into a series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Thanksgiving

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, if it's familiar, it belongs to Prof Tolkien.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You describe to Ori, Bofur and a few others Thanksgiving. Also, if anyone knows or remembers something I missed, please let me know. But I have purposely left out some of the more sinister episodes from the Thanksgiving origin story. You don't feel all that great, and you still need another trip to get groceries. That's one good reason to live with dwarves. You've got the grocery shopping done. The place has been properly Thanksgiving-ized. The dinner's almost done, the girlfriend and wives have arrived. The guys are kinda drunk and playing on the Wii. Life is good. Except for the potential new surprise. Also, this is the Thanksgiving chapter. I may quickly cover Halloween, then I'll move onto Christmas and I may try Hanukah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, if it's familiar, it belongs to Prof Tolkien.

"Thanksgiving, you say?" when once asked. You inhale and collected your thoughts. "Well, Thanksgiving, although quite different from when it first began, is celebrated slightly different. The principal thing about it, is a chance to come together with new and old friends, new family, and the old, possibly senile family and those who drive you crazy. A time to get together to be thankful of what you've all got, each other, and it's a chance to test your patience and will power not to kill each other before it's done." and you pause, finally remembering, "AND, it's a great excuse to eat good food, drink dangerous amounts of liquor and deserts, and have food fights, and humorous entertainment and decor."

They all perked up at that last part. "Yeah, that's what I thought!" you say when you see their faces light up.

"oh, how do I describe Thanksgiving properly. Well I'll try and start at the beginning. In the human world, when pilgrims came to a new country, a new world, they wanted to give thanks to the locals that helped them adapt, helped them grow crops, helped build homes, help cloth there children, and so on. So when the pilgrims wanted to show their gratitude, they wished to share some of their holiday food dishes with their native friends. So when the harvest yielded the best food, usually in October to November, they shared their foods. Foods like pie, cooked and mashed potatoes, ales and other drinks." You pause to collect your thoughts, and decide what specific info to tell them. You decide to continue with, "but since then, times change and customs and food change too. For instance, instead of pheasant, we usually cook and eat turkeys. We have a selection of cooked vegetables, tuberous roots, something called "stuffing" made of bread." You pause again, and allow Ori to catch up writing this all down.

You allow him a moment to rest his hand, and for you to take a few sips of water. You press on, "some main dishes differ with each family or culture. But often for refreshments, there are ales, meaning beer, or wine, or what have you. Tea and coffee are also often consumed. Salads, and side dishes. And if after many helpings of each food course, if able, a dessert or 3 are usually available. From a selection of pies, often apple or pumpkin, ice cream, pudding or something specific to culture." You look to Ori, "I think that's enough for now. We can continue later." You nod in encouragement.

The next morning, far too early in your opinion, you woke groggily to several pairs of eyes staring at you. "Um gentlemen, this is not the most welcomed wake up call." Unfazed by this, the dwarves that were standing at the foot of your bed didn't not move, leave or even stop staring at you.

"Uh lass, Ori here has told us of some of your giving of thanks traditions, we wish to hear more." One said, it sounded like Kili, or it could have been Bofur. You groaned. "Go away, and I might tell you more." You turned over, not feeling all that great.

"When?" one asked to be replied to a loud growl and a pillow launched at them. This worked at getting them out. You finished your sleep in with little but some success.

As fond of the dwarves as you were, they were being extremely annoying. If you had known they'd get this into, you may have decided to tell them after Thanksgiving had passed. You thought that Balin would be interested, he was, but it was the younger bunch of dwarves that were most keen. God, how they would watch you while you made and ate your breakfast.

You had decided, in an effort to make it easier on yourself, and to help teach the dwarves interested, to make a shopping list. A list contain items like apples, pie pastry, fall harvest vegetables, meat, and other such items.

At just before mid-day, you gathered some of the 'younger dwarves', and told them, "Here's your chance for today, to learn more. You're going shopping." Of course, Fili, Kili, Ori, and Bofur launched from their seats. But Bombur, Bilbo and even Dori got up and came.

Balin got up to take lead of the 'field trip' in your stead, when Fili and Kili came to you, faux pouting, "lass, aren't ya comin' too?" You looked at them as if they shared a body with two heads. You looked at Balin, incredulous.

"The lass isn't feeling well,…" he started.

"And if I get more sick, I'm sleeping in your beds till I'm better." You finished, pointing to Fili and Kili, as you slowly got up with Bofur and Bilbo's help. You felt like you needed a complete engine overhaul. In spite of this, you made it to the grocery store ok. You stuck with Ori and Bombur, while Bilbo went off to find the vegetables on your list, Dori went off to find specific ingredients for a special pudding. Fili and Kili disappeared the moment they got to the doors. You hoped they still had their dessert list. Balin walked with Bofur with the meat list. Ori and Bombur discussed everything the pairs had brought back. Bombur looked like a school boy with each new item. Ori was in a state of silent disbelieve and asking a stream of questions like a two year old. You were rather happy that Dori had gotten the seasonal ornaments, the candles, decorative pumpkins, flowers the day before, along with teas. Many of the food needed like the turkey, beer and wine was already purchased in 'batches' over the past week or two.

You had written up a list of items you'd need, with input from the dwarves and Bilbo.

The entire list of grocery food: Potatoes, sweet potatoes, peas, turnips, carrots, onions, 6 corn on cobs.  Turkey (CHECK), and steaks.  Lettuce, mushrooms, tomatoes, cucumbers.  Blueberries (as listed below), strawberries, raspberries, another set of blueberries, kiwis.  3+ bags of regular or large sized marshmallows.  Swiss Chalet dipping sauce packets. Pizza dough (cooked and ready for topping), pizza cause, sliced cooked pepperoni, white cheddar cheese. Mushroom, chicken breasts, peppers.  5 cheeses, 2 or 3 litres of milk, 2 litres of whipping cream, and 1 litre of table cream. 3 apple pies. 1 pumpkin pie, and ingredients for 1 'gall bladder free pudding' - ingredients listed as mini marshmallows, lime jello, cream cheese, blueberries, cool whip. 

Dori, Ori and Bombur had gone with you to a special bakery shop with you to get something called Lamington's. (CHECK) Beers, wine. (CHECK). Oi, oh. my. goodness. Well here you go, for the next round.

You were grateful for the 8 extra pairs of hands to fetch the food, so you could go a slower pace. "Ok, Ori, let's start with the last course, Fili and Kili's list. Have they got everything?" He nods, and you give them the bread list, and send them off. "Now the meat list?" Another nod, you smile. "Ok let's give Balin a chance to take a seat." Bofur now takes after the young princes.

"Ok, next is Bilbo." Ori takes his list as you ask. 

 "Got everything lass." answers the hobbit. "Is there a salad list?" you nod at his question, and you hand him the list, and he's off.

Dori returns with the ingredients for the pudding. "There we go lass." You thank him, and send him off for the pizza list, and the SC dipping sauce, as well as the additional bags of marshmallow.

You sigh, hoping that you can last a bit longer. "Ori, anything else?" he puts away the completed lists. He holds another list or 2.

Bofur return with the princes. Bilbo returns as well. Ori looks over the selected items. Smiles and puts away those lists. "Y/N, I think there is the dairy list." You nod, and point at Fili and Kili. You send him off to get cheese, and off they went, a little miffed at the exercise. "And what of the milk, cream and such?" You open your mouth in remembrance.

"Ah yes, ok" by now you had slowly made your way through the grocery store on a track lap. "Ok here we are. Bilbo, if you could get these creams here." you point to whipping and table creams. "And Bofur, if you please, reach for two milks, there". He does so. Bombur and Ori looking eagerly on.

You all manage to finish gathering all your listed items, paid, and made it to the van. You made your way in the van to the liquor store. It was busy, like the grocery store. Busy but calm. Like there was a zombie apocalypse, but in a well stocked city.

You made it home without incident, you were now appreciative of such help. "Ok, Ori. The cheeses, milk, vegetables, such go in the fridge, as does the steaks. The turkey, and desserts goes in the freezer. The teas go in the cupboard. Thorin, would you please put the liquor in the wine cooler? Thanks." You say to him as he helps you sit on the couch. Dori was a dear with helping you with the decorating. He located the seasonal towels, kitchen linens, bed linens and the like.

The dwarves finish putting away the food. An occasion perk of living with dwarves, it's not having to worry about enough fridge or freezer space at the start of holidays. The problem usually is keeping food in the kitchen. You're happy that you got that huge freezer in the basement. You convinced the 'elders' of it, citing the bottomless stomach pits of hobbit, the princes and Bombur. Plus the medium size 2nd fridge in the basement, for Oin's medicine, and liquor.

"Lass, how was it?" Dwalin asks. You sit back as far as you can without sliding off the front of the couch or fall off the back. You give him a relieved, and sleepy smile.

"The shopping, or me?" you ask, getting a 'well, both' look. "The shopping went fine, and I managed to stay up right, and not get sick. So that's points for me." You answer. For the past few days, you had a pale, clammy, and waxy complexion.

You turned your attention back to Dwalin, "It was busy, like people are stocking up for a food shortage, but in a timely, safe manner." He chuckles, you continue. "But having dwarves with me, made it far more easy for me. I think we've got enough food for 2 days, maybe?" Dwalin laughs at that.

Fili and Kili were especially keen on the traditional 'war' events. IE the football, and other sporting events that happened at Thanksgiving. They eagerly grilled you on the rules and terms. You knew little about football, hockey was more your sport. So when the enviably dragged you out of bed every few hours, you tried to indulge them. Amusing your self and Thorin by making up outlandish rules and things.

The pies were in the 2nd oven, the turkey and vegetables were in the 1st oven. Bilbo had the salad ready. Bofur put the beers and wine in the wine fridge hours ago. Bifur had just put the last ingredients in to the 'gall bladder free' dessert. Dwalin, Gloin and Bilbo were enchanted by the bbq, Bombur moved on to the stove and oven. You suspected it was related to the incredible happy response to the recipe books you showed to him. Bombur's reaction shouldn't have surprised you, but you were startled.

Oin and Ori were fascinated by the spices and Herbs, as was Dori. Dori had almost blacked out when he saw the spices, herbs and selection of teas available.

This year, you were so happy to be getting a proper Thanksgiving with your proper family. This was the first year, where you felt appreciated, and you didn't have to do everything. Bofur, was a big help in getting a bar going, or consuming most of it either.

Dori had got most of the ornaments in place, the Autumn harvest table clothe was on, and the Thanksgiving plates were out, and the table was wonderfully set, thanks to Dori, Ori, Bilbo, and not surprising Bifur. The house slowly started smelling like roasted vegetables, apples and cinnamon, vanilla, roasting turkey, and like a cabin in the woods in mid October. Oh my goodness, how incredible. Simli (Gloin's wife) and Bombur's wife arrived around 5pm, and people slowly came inside, just as the delicious smells got stronger.

By now, it was well into the evening, the dwarves who wasn't Bofur or Bombur, or Bilbo, were in the tv room. This was connected to the kitchen via the open concept Dinning room. Those in the tv room had abandoned the 'foot 5-0 yard quarter line back ball' as Thorin called it, for the Wii, and some sports game. Someone had even gotten a game of Rummikup going. Everyone else enjoyed the busyness and the accompanying calmness. Bifur was the quiet calm for you at the moment.

You threw up a few times, and when you didn't you managed to keep little more than soup and broth down. You wouldn't have gone shopping today, on the count of feeling crappy, but you needed as many dwarves out and distracted, well paying attention to something, while Nori and Bifur went on a private personal errand for you. You would have asked someone to come with you, but if you weren't sure, you didn't want one the dwarves to get wind of it. Thorin and Dwalin would've gotten overbearing and protective, Ori would've been made to tell Dori and Bilbo, Gloin would have gone out for something like cigars. Balin and Oin would have been discreet but would have consulted Thorin. If you told Fili, he would tell Kili out of Kili not liking to not know something Fili did, and then Kili wouldn't be able to help himself and just blurt it out. As Bofur might do as well, out of joy, Bombur would have just started to make food on masse for you.

So all that was left were clearly the best two for this errand. Nori and Bifur, with Gandalf's help. Bifur would run to the pharmacy, and bring it up with some cooking pans and such. Bifur would put them it in with other pharmacy items that would not rouse suspicion, to Nori. Nori would then slip it in to you, while Gandalf cause a suitable distraction. You thanked them for their help. You knew these 3 wouldn't make a fuss if your suspicions were false.

Bifur gave you a gentle nudge. He knew you'd need to use the bathroom, and he came to help you get there. He also knew it was time……

Dinner was eaten with great joy and merriment. You listened to your companion's conversation about this new holiday. Dinner was full of gorgeous delicious food, fine and admiral companions.

Someone, you weren't sure who, threw a piece of food at Kili. Silence and not a movement was made, it felt like a dwarven stand off. That's when you felt Thorin's familiar hand on your arm pulling you away from the table to safety, in slow, subtle movements.

Just in time too, you never figured Kili was someone who would resist a food fight challenge, and you were right, and you knew Fili wouldn't let it stand either. Any throwable food left on the table, wasn't on the table for much longer. From your distance from the table, you could see a full head of fawn coloured hair crawling towards you. Bilbo made it out safely. This is when you remembered his tales of the night he met the dwarves in Bag End.

The food fight was well under way, boisterous and joyful, and that's when you made the mistake of mentioning Halloween, and Christmas. Just as an argument seemed to start about what to do, it did. As Fili and Kili got started at Dwalin and Gloin. Nori and Bifur gave you the 'you had better say it now' look.

Oh boy, you had better do it now, so you took a deep breath, and as firm and did your best 'shut it' Thorin bark. "I'm pregnant!" You called out.

Oh boy that did it. Bilbo was just as surprised by the news, but still rather impressed at this feat. You've never seen a room of 13 dwarves, and a hobbit quiet so quickly. Gandalf sat there on his chair, quiet smug and pleased with this result.

You instantly find that the thing about dwarves is that they are always happy when one of their's are about to add to their population. None more so than those who contributed or are to be related to said child. Despite small number of offspring per household, the news of another child born to the dwarfish population, regardless of gender, is to be celebrated. Thorin couldn't stop smiling, like he was smiling like a silly school boy. You imagined that the look on his face at that moment was the same look he wore when he learnt both times that he was going to be an uncle.

"Truly? Are you with child?" Thorin asks quietly, his eyes sparkly, only daring to hope. A few weeks ago, you receive a letter from your horrid relatives trying to pry social standing and money from you because of your friendship with Thorin and the Company. Thorin wrote a scathing letter in response to them stating in no uncertain terms to 'shove it' and 'to never ever contact Y/N ever again', etc. You naturally ran to Thorin in comfort that night, together. He was unsurprisingly very caring, tender, and loving with you. That was the night you conceived.

You smiled, "yes, I think so. I'd need to have it confirmed properly before knowing for sure." You were indeed pregnant, and as you knew, Thorin insisted that Oin took the lead in your medical care while pregnant, but you're happy enough to allow Thorin his insistence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review. Please leave a comment if you'd like, I'd like to know what you think. Thank You. Any errors, are mine. If you spot, please point them out, and I'll get to them.


	2. Valentine's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Valentine's Day, you're several months pregnant, and you've got 13 dwarrows and a hobbit to pamper you.  
> Yes I know I said that I'd try a Halloween and Christmas chapter, but I didn't. I wrote this chapter today. I'll try and start on a Halloween and Christmas chapters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, if it's familiar, it belongs to Prof Tolkien.

You awoke to a calm and silent home, too calm and silent. The whole week of mornings were like this. You lived with the company far too long to know that any more than one or two days waking up to a house this still was not a good thing. 

You reached for your iPhone to check the time, 6:50am. You decided to go back to bed. The only ones up might be Nori, Bombur and Bofur. You tried to get some more sleep. An hour later you heard quiet movement in the kitchen, and whispering. You looked at your iPhone again, 8am. What really woke you up this time was when you noticed the date, February 14th, 2015. 

That's when it occurred to you, you had been talking to Balin, Ori, Bifur and Bofur about other holidays. You had told them about Christmas and Valentine's Day. You were so ill after Thanksgiving, you didn't really have much time to tell them about Christmas intil after New Years. 

You remembered that Bofur and Balin were talking to Thorin and FiKi afterwards and you knew that they probably told the others.

You heard Dwalin bark, "shut it, she'll wake up and hear you." This made you smile, Dwalin was a closeted sweetheart. Since becoming pregnant in October, Dwalin became your protective papa bear.

Balin said, "come on lads, she's been so good to us, she deserves a nice surprise." 

You couldn't sleep any longer, and you needed a bath, so you quietly slipped into your en suite, and ran a nice hot bath. You heard knock on your bedroom door, and the door opening. You guess whoever came in found your room empty, as you heard the men outside in the living room debating where you could have gone to. Thorin came in quietly and got in the bath with you and helped you get cleaned, and then dressed. "I suppose you heard some of the men coming in and finding your room empty." You nodded, and he continued, "they made you breakfast in bed."

"That's sweet, but I need my bed changed." You responded. "But I think that I will have my breakfast on the couch in front of the TV, with my guys." He smiles, as he helps you dress.

You should have known how lovely and accommodating the dwarves would be now and after you were pregnant. You knew that Dwarven child were rare and slow to be born. The ideally 9 months (most of the time) for a human mother versus the 3-5 years for a dwarven mother.

The breakfast was lovely, and so was your bed that Dori changed and made up for you. The lunch was wonderful, as the little walk Dwalin and Bifur took you on, you couldn't have walked the 5km you would have usually been able to do, but you needed some exercise. When you got back from your walk, the 11 remaining dwarves and Bilbo had the whole place decorated. It looked like Valentine's Day threw up in your home. It was gorgeous. You should have expected how the Dwarrows and Bilbo would take to Valentine's Day, but you couldn't have expected the dinner, the chocolates and flowers you got at dinner. You even got a fabulous foot rub from Dwalin. Ori brought you books, or even read to you. Fili and Kili provided some entertainment. You were on the couch a lot of the day, perched against Thorin. Nori was good about getting you some things you needed from the pharmacy.

Not bad pampering for a pregnant lady by her Dwarrows and a hobbit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review. Please leave a comment if you'd like, I'd like to know what you think. Thank You.


	3. Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween's fast approaching, and they are keen to participate. Also, you're still pregnant, so this chapter can be read after the Thanksgiving chapter, or for the following year, as Dwarrow pregnancies last between 3-5 years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As Usual, if it's familiar, it belongs to Prof Tolkien.

The Halloween commercials had started, and the candy and costumes sales were on, and the decorations were out. Naturally many of the dwarves were curious, so you did your best to explain to them about Halloween. You tried your best to get the history straight, even though there were many versions and practices relating to Halloween. 

You decided to skip many of the modern religious influences. You began with telling them that in some South American cultures and some European cultures, Halloween meant Hallow evening. An evening where the dead ancestors, could return to the land of the living, often to feast with their relatives and to bring wisdom or guidance. The feasting with honoured ancestors led way to going out for candy to bring home. You continued to tell them that evil and dangerous spirits would also use this special night to come to the world of the living to cause havoc, and to counter this and to protect themselves and homes, people would put out carved pumpkins with candles on their doorsteps, and that people would dress up as demons and such things to confuse evil demons and spirits, which lead to practice of children dressing up. You even told them that the neighbourhood even put a yearly Halloween show on. 

You did your best to explain about the foods that people would bring to the family feasts, saying that it was probably very similar to the foods of Thanksgiving. You didn't have to much difficulty explaining the decorations. You even googled different patterns and faces for the pumpkin to be carved in. Taking Bilbo and the company to the Pioneer Village certainly helped, they enjoyed it as much as you did. 

Throughout the month, on the T.V., there were many different shows, documentaries and movies on during October relating to Halloween. You watched some of the different things with the company. 

Ori, Fili, Kili, Bofur, and Nori were the most keen on dressing up and going for candy, and naturally Bombur, Oin, Balin, Dori and Bilbo were keen on the feast. Bifur was keen on the pumpkin idea. You were happy to indulge them as long as you didn't have to do all the work as you were still feeling not all that great from the pregnancy hormones. Thankfully, dwarves are an industrious lot. 

You had wanted to visit your city's pioneer village, since you hadn't been in years. So, within 30 minutes of being there with the Dirty's Bakers Dozen and Bilbo, they had everything figured out. They even roped Bard and his kids in to the plans. Fili, Kili, Nori went and got the candy, Bombur, Dori, Bilbo, Ori, and Balin went to the grocery store for Halloween dinner. Dwalin and and a few of the others took Bard's children to get the decorations, and Bifur got the pumpkin. Bard had gone to get costumes for his 3 children. Thorin wanted to stay home with you, and the new dog you wanted to adopt from the city's Animal Services. 

They managed to get you on to the couch siting up, so they could get you to direct them on how to decorate. Dwarves certainly know how to decorate for the holidays. You could only imagine what they do for Christmas. The food brought home was perfect, they got all the everyday groceries, and everything on the short list for Halloween dinner, as they were also keen on ordering Pizza that Kili and his new 'friend' Anna would be bringing, and the Chinese take out food that Bard and his children were to bring.

When it came to Halloween morning, none of the dwarves had remembered to get or choose their costumes. You smiled fondly at them, and patiently waited for them to turn their attention to you. "Everyone please calm down, and listen." Once they did, you continued, "Everyone, you have costumes, you just don't realize it. Does everyone have the clothes, weapons and equipment sacks they wore on the quest to reclaim Erebor?" You received a 'yes' from everyone. "Ok everyone, when we go out for 'trick or treat', please put on exactly what you wore either at Bag End or what you were wearing just before BotFA." You were greeted with confused 'why?'s. "Please humour me." They did. 

All that was left to do was to cook our part of dinner, get the carved pumpkin out on the doorstep, and wait for Anna, Bard and his children. You even managed to take the company for a sneak peak of the show, allowing for dinner while everyone else would go to the shows later. 7pm and darkness came, dinner was just about ready, the dog was walked for his business and personal. The company got the clothes on you asked them too, and Anna, Bard and his children arrived dressed up, and with their contributions to dinner. 

"Ok everyone ready?" you asked. 

The 'first shift' went well, and at 7:30pm, the first show started, and Bard, his children, and Anna went to that show, you joined them, while you and the company went home to put dinner on the table. Most people went to the 8pm show, giving everyone some time to have dinner together. Then at 8:30pm,,and Thranduil and Legolas surprised you with a visit. 

Thranduil, Bard and his children, Bilbo and the entire company went back out, while you rested at home with Legolas and your dog. That's when many people commented on that they saw the Mirkwood Elves, the Bard family, Bilbo Baggins and the entire company of Thorin Oakenshield. They came back for the night all a buzz from that. All in all, a good night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any mistakes are mine, please point them out. Thanks for reading, and hopefully reviewing. I like to hear what you think.


	4. Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's almost Christmas time, and you're quite pregnant, about 2 years pregnant. Dwarrow pregnancies last between 3 to 5 years. 
> 
> The Company and Thorin take you on the Erebor express luxury trains. In the meantime, some friends help you with a Christmas surprise for Thorin. Christmas comes and you spend it loved ones and friends. When suddenly you get a surprise yourself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, if it's familiar, it belongs to Professor Tolkien.

It was a few weeks after Halloween, when in mid November when your subtle hints to Thorin came to action. 

"Y/N, what's this?" Ori had asked you. You were both watching the Shopping Channel together and it was a Christmas in October special. Some of the guys had seen the Christmas in July, Christmas in August, and Christmas in September specials. Now they were curious. You could easily explain it to someone who had a basic idea of modern culture or religion. So you had to think of a way to try and explain Christmas or the basic's of Christmas to a dirty baker's dozen of dwarrows and a hobbit. You suspected that Bilbo would be able to get the concept, the others might have been harder, but you remembered that Thorin or maybe it was Balin to tried their best to explain the beginnings of the dwarrow race to you. That's when the idea came to you. You would try to explain the basic Christmas story and current customs of the Christmas season by using their own creation story. 

"Ok, give me a few minutes to think of how to explain it. Ori, could you please try and write this down?" He nodded, and went to get a pencil and a pad of paper to use. You tried to remember what you were told about Mahal and the first Durin. Still unsure, you began anyway, you began to explain the basic Christmas story, hoping that they would be able to understand the concept. Fortunately they understood the concept as similar to giving gifts to each other in honour of a saviour's birthday. 

You had been talking to Ori about possibly having Christmas in Erebor, as everyone but you lived in Erebor. The Company lived in a cluster of family apartments in Erebor closed to each other and Thorin in a special section of Erebor. You had given some thought to the idea, and quite liked the idea of having Christmas with the company in Erebor instead of your place in Dale. You expected everyone to be together with you, but easily accepted the idea that it would be easier for you to go to Erebor instead of the entire company and gifts coming to you. Shortly after this, Dwalin, who had overheard your conversation with Ori, Dwalin flat out told you that he doesn't like that you live in Dale now that you're clearly pregnant and with Thorin's child. Dwalin continued to tell you that you belonged with the company in Erebor, and in his friends home as his (Thorin's) spouse. Now accustomed to and appreciative of Dwalin's direct approach to certain topic, shook your head and shrugged your shoulders, and replied, "I agree." You had gone and had a long talk with Balin and Dwalin, about an idea for a Christmas gift to Thorin, you wanted to move in with Thorin. You had help moving your belongings to Thorin's home in Erebor, with help from Bard, King of Dale. You decided to only take your clothing, books, and anything that wasn't furniture. Any additional furniture needed could be acquired later or closer to when needed. 

Your plan started to come together. It was the beginning of the weird period between when the Christmas season begins and the Halloween and Thanksgiving seasons end, in mid November. You had wanted to get out of doge of the early Christmas lunacy. You had convinced Thorin to take you and the company on a train ride about the Erebor Express, starting at a stop near Dale, passing through Mirkwood (that thankfully got it's act together and starting cleaning up and healing the forest), and out towards Boern's home, and turn back around and up Mirkwood and back towards Dale, and finally returning to Erebor. It was about a 2 week long train ride. The Erebor Express was a sister company to the Shire Express. By the time you and your companions would return home, it would be a week or so before Christmas, and you thankfully had started your Christmas shopping in mid September. Thankfully, Thorin was so distracted with being King, organizing what you would need on the train ride, he was not paying attention to your belongings being moved to Erebor. 

The day came for you and the company to go to the train station. You had ridden on trains before, but not like this one. This train was truly fit for royalty compared to the other trains you've been on. At the part of the station you boarded the train from, there were flower lamps that bloomed with people walked by. The flowers also inflated and light up to signal the approaching or departing of trains. Thorin was pleased at your wonderment at the lamps, happily told you about them. The train station and platform had been lightly and tastefully decoration in Christmas decorations, in the usual colours of green, red, silver, gold, with accents of yellow, blue, purple, and pink. There had been a few centimetres of light snow fall on the platform floor and on the roof tops of the train station. There was a bit of cold air in the breeze, not cold enough to be freezing but a welcoming introduction to the season.

The company had their own sleeping compartments on 2 or three of the train cars, on the same end of the train. The interior of the trains was also tastefully decorated with Christmas wreaths and the holiday symbols of the other religions. It warmed your heart to see the tastefulness and inclusivity to the decorations and celebrations. 

You insisted on Thorin sharing your cabin room with you, it was by no means as large as Thorin's personal apartments but it was more generous than the jail cells in Mirkwood, by the little information the company provided you. The cabin compartment you insisted on sharing was 20 feet by 20 feet, with a private en suite 3 piece bathroom. The bed was a double when unfolded at night, but a comfortable sitting bench during the day. There was a lovely sized window that allowed natural light. 

It was about a third of the way into the journey, as you past Mirkwood, you and Thorin had been sitting together in your shared compartment, talking, when you decided to join the company and Thorin for your first meal of the day. You and Thorin had made the short walk to the restaurant car, when you asked Thorin if he wanted to get married before returning to the mountain. You now decided to tell Thorin that Ori told you that the company lives in a cluster together in Erebor. You continued with telling him that Dwalin shortly afterwards told the you that he doesn't like that you don't live with Thorin, or among the company but so far away in Dale. That Dwalin thinks you should live in Erebor with Thorin. 

Thorin says "oh does he now?" in a unsurprised and amused tone. You and Thorin took your seats with the company once you located the group table. 

You responded with saying that you agreed with Dwalin. Thorin looked at you questioningly, unsure if he understood where you were leading the conversation. You smiled shyly, "Thorin, I had a talk with Balin and Dwalin. They both agreed and organized the rest of the company to move my belongings to the mountain, except for what I brought with me on this trip. I think that I probably should have moved in with you months ago. Balin wisely pointed out that the company including himself that they considered us married. We've had our feasts, we've clearly been together, the only thing missing was me moving in, and our vows." You had trouble trying to decide what to order, you readily decided upon Oin and Thorin's suggestions, of a glass of juice, a glass of water, crepes with whipped cream and berries, Thorin ordered something with 2 perfectly cooked sausages, that you swapped your bacon for. The day before your breakfast was similar but with toast, with scrambled eggs instead of crepes and berries. You looked to Thorin, searching his face for any hint of what he was thinking. 

"I would be very happy to have you as my wife." He kissed your temple and placed his hand protectively on your heavily pregnant stomach. The baby kicked at the perfect time for Thorin to feel it. A happy moment for him. "When will you be able to move in?" 

It was now, when the food arrived that Balin answered for you, "It's almost already done. Dis, I imagine is putting away Y/N clothes and the few other items away for her." You and your companions were well into your meals now. "Y/N came to Dwalin and myself, a few weeks ago, and consulted with us." 

Thorin was a little taken aback at not knowing even though it was happening right in front of his face. He smiled, "I'm impressed, pleased and very happy." You smiled. A few days later the train made the next stop at Beorn's, the train would be stopped at the station near Beorn's to resupply, before continuing on towards the Shire. This also also meant that everyone's luggage would be unloaded to be taken with you for your stay at Beorn's. You stayed with Beorn for a few day while you and your companions waited for the Shire Express to arrive in a few days time. This was the train that Bilbo would be traveling on to meet you, and you would all then travel home on. 

You hadn't been able to stop and stay at Beorn's for very long, when you first travelled to Erebor. You remembered how beautiful it was in the mid Autumn, it was equally beautiful in winter. Beorn was a wonderful host and cook. Roasted turnips, boiled and mashed carrots and parsnips, mashed potatoes and roasted potatoes, salads of deferent sorts. Hot apple cider, Beorn's own beer, and mulled wines. You never drank anything stronger than tea since becoming pregnant, but you happily were able to try Beorn's wonderful apple cider, while Thorin described the mulled wine to you. 

Beorn was a happy jolly host the moment he saw that you were with child, as he had only been able to father one child, a son. In Beorn's happiness he also provided many of the wonderful items that you enjoyed in your dinners to take home for your own holiday dinners. You and your companions were able to buy some items at the last few stops, primarily for Christmas dinner, some stocking stuffers, and the like. 

The train trip together was a success, even Bilbo had a great time. When you and your companions returned home to Erebor, it was a week or two before Christmas. Out of habit, Thorin had begun to take you to the apartment you had just sold, when you reminded him that you now lived with him in Erebor. 

Dis had everything ready for you for when you arrived. She even managed to find a place in the kitchen for all your favourite cookbook. There were 4 Nigella Lawson cookbooks; Nigella Lawson Christmas, Nigella Lawson Express, Nigella Lawson Kitchen, Nigella Lawson Nigellissima, there was 2 Jamie Oliver cookbooks, 1 Gordon Ramsay Fast Food, the Mystery Writer's of America cook book, the Downton Abbey cookbook, and the cookbook of your comfort food recipes you've put together. Your clothes were away, as well as your personal items and your non cookbook books. The apartments, well it was called 'apartment' but your old apartment could fit into Thorin's home twice. Thorin had modest kitchen and dinning room suitable for 2, a good sized master bedroom and ensuite master bathroom, a study, a couple of spare bedrooms, each with it's own en suite. The company did indeed live in a cluster of 'apartments' much like Thorin's, but in the middle connecting each group of home was a large gourmet kitchen, and a large common area with a large circular dinning table that looked like it would barley fit into your previous kitchen. Each of the main rooms including the huge shared kitchen and common room were well lit, spacious, inviting but cozy and intimate at the same time. 

Thorin led you to your new home you would now share with him. Your eyes took a moment to adjust. There was a small warm fire going in the dinning & living room. The master bedroom really impressed you, as did the welcoming warm huge fire place. 

You had appointments with Oin almost every other day. As busy as Thorin was, with kingship, helping to organize Christmas for Erebor, and a handful of other important affairs of state, he still had found sometime to be a protective papa bear. You could handle Dwalin being like this, but both Dwalin and Thorin was a bit overwhelming. You wanted to get a big surprise ready for Thorin, but it didn't help that he kept checking in on you every couple of hours. You still found it endearing and humoured him as much as you could. 

Over the handful of days leading up to Christmas, more and more people got into Christmas, decorating Erebor where possible with faux snow, with streamers in the Christmas colours, paper bells, and paper snow flakes decorations. Erebor while normally a green colour with various shades of green highlights and low lights, now looked incredibly and very festive and welcoming. You even saw a few decorated pine trees here and there throughout the halls, and there were even glimpses of decorated trees in homes, lit up beautifully. 

It finally came to Christmas eve, there were a foot of snow outside the mountain, and warm and cozy atmosphere inside. The decorations were hanging and there was a happy, peaceful and generous good will feeling in the mountain. In your home and the homes of your friends and family, there was a more familiar and connecting feeling. There was a huge communal tree in the common room that served as kitchen, living and dinning room. The huge pine tree was decorated by everyone, with colourfully wrapped gifts under the tree that was less 'under' the tree and more 'taking up a lot of the floor space'. Stockings were hanging either on the fire place or one chairs and sofas. 

Bilbo, Balin, Dori, Ori, Bofur and Bombur, Fili and Kili were all in the kitchen cohesively making dinner. There was roasted vegetables from Beorn's garden like turnips and potatoes, cooked carrots and parsnips mashed, mashed potatoes, peas, a couple of large beautifully cooked turkey with stuffing, an Argentine steak stew, and of course Bombur's delicious (Swiss Chalet) dipping sauce. There were salads with Bilbo's prized tomatoes, and some wine from his father's vineyard. There were wines that Thranduil brought, beer and hot chocolate and hot apple cider, and of course marshmallows to roast over a fire. 

An hour after dinner, it came time to open some gifts. With Ori, Dori, and Bilbo's help, you had a set of Christmas flannel something for everyone in the company, whether it was bedsheets, or pyjamas, or what have you. You had ordered in 13 or 14 sets of speciality tobacco weed for each company member. 

In addition to the gifts everyone got everyone else, Bilbo gave you a special quilt from the shire. You gave Bilbo a new coat and 4 sets of handkerchiefs. You got Nori a new lock pick set. When packing up to move, you found a large number of knitting needles, hooks and wool in good condition you forgot about and wouldn't use in the foreseeable future, so you gave them to Ori for Christmas. Dori, you would take him to a new tea shop that you both knew would be opening soon. 

Fili got new throwing knives, rather his set repaired and cleaned. Kili got 2 new quills of arrows. You thought about getting Dwalin some new axes or having his current ones sharpened, but you thought better of it and instead rented access for him to sharpening his axes himself, and you found him a rare pair of brass knuckles he had wanted. Balin got a new coat also, and a nice new comfy chair for his office desk. 

Gloin got a new set of books, including books for financial record keeping. Thorin gave Oin some special herbs and other medicinal plants from Thorin to be given with your gift of a new and expanded apothecary kit and supplies you saw him eyeing. Although you did see a place in Erebor that needed a new apothecary because the current one was retiring, so you bought the place after Oin mentioned to you several times that he could use a place like that to work from. 

You bought a newly vacated store that Bombur had his eye on to open a restaurant in. You showed him to purchased deed and key, and asked him to open a business of his choosing and operate from there. This made Bombur very happy along with everyone else, as Bombur was an excellent and improving cook. You got Bofur a new wood toy carving set, and sharpener he wanted. He was so happy he insisted on making your baby their toys. A pretty good deal that you thanked him for. Bifur, since the axe from his head was removed in the BotFA, he was able to return to many of the things he loved before. With Thorin's help, you found him a place where he could return to teaching, and to tai chi part time, as he also wanted to become a man of leisure. You asked him to help you with some tai chi poses.

Dis had to to leave behind in the Blue Hills, some of her jewels she had got from her mother. You had written to some of her friends, asking them to come to Erebor for a visit, and to bring her jewels and anything else she couldn't bring with her the first time after Smaug's death. It was a great joyful surprise, in part to thank her for her help. 

For Thranduil, Thorin had already returned his wife's necklace. You recently learnt from a letter from Thranduil himself that his wife enjoyed gardens, he also wrote to you exactly what kind of garden and her favourite flowers and plants, and that due to his own neglect, there weren't any seeds for his wife's favourite plants and flowers in Mirkwood left. You set out to plan and design on paper a beautiful garden that you thought Thranduil's wife might have enjoyed. As for Thorin, he already had returned Thranduil's wife's necklace to him, but Thorin helped you to acquire the seeds and bulbs needed for the garden, and information of where to find any others. Thranduil was incredibly moved by this gift. He thanked you profusely, and invited you and Thorin to see the garden when he got it finished and in bloom. 

As a gift for Sigrid and Tilda to benefit from it also, Bard had asked you if he could buy your furniture from you that you left behind in Dale. He wished to give Sigrid her own room, but needed her own furnishings. You refused but instead giving him the furnishing items for free, insisting on it as a gift to Sigrid. Thorin gave you, Sigrid and Tilda a spa day together, something you later enjoyed very much. Bain got a special gift for him and his father. It was a special guys night thing for Bard, Bain, Thorin and Fili and Kili. Bain was excited by what ever it was. You even found something special for Bard and each of his children Sigrid, Tilda, and Bain. 

Dis and Bard had quietly secured some items for you while over the past few weeks and months. The majority of what you asked of them was to be done and collected while you were away on the train with the company, and as stealthily as possible before Christmas. Thankfully Thorin was distracted with work, Christmas in Erebor and with being protective of you, he wasn't aware of your surprise for him. You had asked lord Elrond and you were considering asking Galadriel for ideas for a gift for Gandalf. Not only did they give you suggestions, they sent their own gifts and a wonderful gift for you to give Gandalf. Gandalf in turn gave you two beautiful ideas for gifts to give to Lord Elrond and the Lady Galadriel when they come to visit in a few weeks. 

During one of your appointments with Oin, you learnt that you weren't having just one baby but twins boys. You had asked Oin to keep the number of babies to himself. You wanted to surprise Thorin with it at Christmas. You had asked the only other two people outside the company to help you. You did ask the company, but they could only help so much with Thorin still in Erebor. The company helped as much as they could, and by convincing Thorin to go on the train trip with you and them, it allowed for Dis and Bard to get any else into Erebor, closer to what would be the nursery so Thorin wouldn't find out. 

While you were with Thorin and the company, it didn't take Dis long to put your stuff where it would now belong. What took most of her time was spent with Sigrid, Tilda, and Bain in the nursery painting, assembling furniture, placing books and toys on shelves, putting baby clothes away. They did wonderful job, even though you weren't allowed to see it yet. Dis' orders. 

Christmas eve had come to it's end, and it was time to for everyone to go to bed, and for the Bardlings to make their way to their guest rooms in Erebor. They would travel home in the morning after breakfast and packing. You were sad to see them leave the next morning, to be reminded that Thranduil would arrive later that day for more Christmas gifts. You secretly wanted to run back to your new home to peak into the nursery, but you managed to contain yourself. 

Thranduil came and settled in, he ate lunch with you and the company. Gifts, stories, and laughter was exchanged. When suddenly, Thranduil gave you a letter from Dis to open then. She wrote that it was time. You were amazed at the beautiful nursery that was made for your children. Thorin stood between the twin basinets, the realization dawning on him, he began to cry with happiness. Before you could lead him by his hand to come sit down in the living room, your water broke. Thankfully, Thranduil and Gandalf was still near by. Gandalf urged Thorin to help you lie down, while Bofur went for the princess Dis. You felt calm as at least 15 or so people flew past you, around you, helping you.

Nearly 12 hours of labour, much easier labour with the help of your friends and family, your beautiful children were born. Not twin princes, but twin princesses. A true Christmas gift and surprise. Thorin named one daughter Y/N, after you, his wife and one daughter named after Thranduil's wife, Lasgalen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment if you'd like, I'd enjoy knowing what you think. Thank You.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to know what you think. Thank You.


End file.
